Писец Пибоди
|Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 55 |Навыки = Медицина: 68 Наука: 68 Красноречие: 66 Ремонт: 19 |Уровень = 7 |Файл диалога = DialogueExportScribePeabody.txt |Актёр = Грегори Гортон Кирилл Радциг («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = ScribePeabody }} noicon|center Писец Пибоди ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3. Описание Пибоди является писцом Братства Стали, назначенным в оружейный арсенал Цитадели. Он специалист по оружию и отвечает за техническое обслуживание и ремонт всего арсенала Братства: огнестрельное и энергетическое оружие, большие пушки, и всего остального, что из чего можно стрелять и убивать противников. Кроме того, он принимал участие в восстановлении оружейной системы Либерти Прайма. В противоположность писцу Ротшильду, он любит "работу в поле" и зачастую высказывает желание участвовать в боевых операциях совместно с рыцарями и паладинами Братства''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 95.. На момент 2277 года Пибоди практически круглые сутки занимается исследованием и проектированием плазменного оружия на нижнем уровне лаборатории Цитадели, здесь он ведёт основную часть своих записей. Порой его посещают коллеги-писцы и Старейшина Лайонс, чтобы узнать насчёт проведённой им работы. Старейшину волнуют вопросы о поставках оружия и поддержанию высоких темпов его изготовления, и Пибоди, ссылаясь на недавний раскол Братства и захват Изгоями большой части оборудования, сетует на нехватку припасов. Сам же Лайонс подбадривает Пибоди тем, что тот в очередной раз найдёт выход из положения благодаря своей находчивости, после чего предоставит ему своей работе. Из-за сокращающихся запасов и отсутствия больших поставок запчастей Писец Пибоди испытывает дефицит в средствах для ремонтаDialogueExportScribePeabody.txt, стр. ''CitTalkPeabodyElderLyons5.. Сам же он может за крышки ремонтировать амуницию Одинокого Путника, однако показатель ремонта у него невысок — он составляет 19 пунктов. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом ** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Пибоди Цитаты * «''Не слушай чванливых рыцарей, бряцающих оружием и полных самомнения. Именно писцы привнесли в Братство его истинный дух! В мышцах без мозгов толку мало, правда? Хе-хе-хе. Каждый орден писцов отвечает за свою область исследований. Все они одинаково важны. И всё важнее, чем беготня с оружием''». * «''Ну есть у них плазма! И что? Хорошая технология, спору нет, но у неё есть свои минусы. Я уже начал снимать компенсаторы с нашего лазерного оружия, чтобы можно было вскрыть их чёрную броню. Мы вскроем их, как консервные банки, не волнуйся''»В оригинале игры Пибоди говорит о том, что Братство значительно увеличило производство оружия, а сам он хочет заняться проектированием новых технологий: «''We've been able to salvage a good amount of their technology. If we can reverse-engineer it, we'll be much better off''».. * «''Плазменное оружие их больше не спасает, верно? Нам удалось захватить немало их техники. Если удастся освоить её, это будет мощным прорывом''». * «''Грязные, отвратительные твари. Они как паразиты. Мы их изводим, а они лезут всёё снова и снова. И всегда готовы убивать или брать в плен. Но зачем?» * «Если удастся отключить эту их орбитальную платформу, у нас есть шанс на победу. Как досадно. Хотелось бы мне заполучить такую технику''». * «''Ха! С закрытыми глазами! И починю. Но не бесплатно… чужак» (ответ на предложение ремонта снаряжения) * «Во имя Старейшины» * «Да пребудет с тобой Сталь''». * «''Приветствую, писец Боудич. Как продвигается работа?» * «Я добился некоторых успехов с ходовой системой Прайма, но теперь ССЧ у него стала… ну… непредсказуемой''». Появление Примечания de:Peabody en:Peabody uk:Писар Пібоді Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Цитадели Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Люди